whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Solificati
Summary: The Solificati are notable for being founding members of both the Order of Reason and the Traditions. Despite this, it is a member of neither faction by the modern era. Its time with both factions combined only amounts to about 15 years. The Children of Knowledge are perhaps the most secretive of the nonaligned practitioners of Magic, and with good reason. Originally known as the Solificati (the Crowned Ones), they participated in the Grand Convocation and joined with the Council of the Nine Mystick Traditions, holding the Seat of Matter. But things went horribly wrong, and the Solificati disbanded several years later. While many went their seperate ways, several of them regrouped and called themselves the Children of Knowledge, hoping to hide their Solificati origins. Since then, they have kept to themselves, being secretive for fear of retribution, staying out of the conflict between the Traditions and what is now called the Technocratic Union. Time is working against them, however, and soon they may have to choose sides or perish. [From the Book of Crafts (WW4011), p.32] Paradigm Far from being the dusty and socially isolated laboratory rats of medieval folklore, the modern Children of Knowledge enjoy spreading their form of Enlightenment in the mortal world. They do this by taking advantage of their knowledge of chemistry (which is the modern "child" of alchemy) and pharmacology. Originally, alchemy was developped to the purpose of changing one physical form into another, with the ultimate goal being the transmutation of lead (or another base metal) into gold through the so-called "Philosopher's Stone." Awakened alchemists realized, however, that this was a parable, and that the true mission of magical alchemy was to turn the spiritual being of mankind to an Awakened state, an epiphany of unity with the universe. The Philosopher's Stone was not simply about turning lead to into gold, but about helping humanity transcends the bonds of spiritual ignorance. All the Children of Knowledge had to do, they believed, was get the collective consciousness of humanity to open itself to the possibility of transcendental Enlightenment, and then knowledge would make itself known to all. As followers of this philosophy the Childrren of Knowledge are squarely at odds with the Technocracy, for such universal transcendence forms the virtual antithesis of Technocratic beliefs and goals. The Children have seen their ultimate goal of spiritual transcendence grow further and further out of reach as the Technocracy imposes its paradigm of banality on the Masses. This very thing may yet drive them into the arms of the Traditions (and it will after the events leading to Mage: the Ascension Revised Edition). Although the Children of Knowledge believe that most of the Traditions' philosophies are flawed, they do not believe they can stand alone against the Technocracy. For them, the old adage, The enemy of my enemy is my friend, rings increasingly true with each passing day. [From the Book of Crafts (WW4011), p.32] History Early History Medieval alchemy was simultaneously an art and a science. The original premise of alchemy, as written in the Corpus Hermeticum in the first four centuries A.D., was that base metals could be transmutated into gold and silver by freeing them from their inherent impurities. From Aristotle, they took the theory that all substances were made of prima materia, which comprised the four elements of earth, fire, air and water. All things were considered combinations of these elements in different portions. Alchemy flourished and alchemists started to come together as a secret mystical community of magical research and practice. Astrology was introduced as a way to help determine the most influential times to attempt transmutationm and a Chinese concept of medicine, adopted by the great Arab alchemy Jabir ibn Hayyan, further purpoted that if one ate gold that had been transformaed from base metals, one could achieve immortality. [From the Book of Crafts (WW4011), p.32] Dark Ages The golden age of alchemy was achieved in Europe in the 12th and 13th centuries. Some of the greatest alchemists of all time - Arnold of Villanova, Albertus Magnus and Roger Bacon - worked in this age. Many alchemists met during this time and formed an informal but influential organization, which they called the Solificati. Knowledge and effort shared, they believed, brought everyone closer to discovery. Rank was not so much a matter of how much knowledge one had accumulated, but of how much one had discovered. They worked closely with the Order of Hermes (with whom modern Solificati claim a common history, though the Order denies it), and with them discovered many new properties of Magic. [From the Book of Crafts (WW4011), p.33] Renaissance Then came the Order of Reason, which threatened to undo all their work. For this reason, the Solificati joined the Traditions at the Grand Convocation in 1457, sending their greatest researcher of the time, Diplomate Luis, to become their Primus. A talented Solificato, Heylel Teonim was even chosen to be part of the First Cabal, to help spread the word among Sleeper and Awakened alike. But Heylel was also the catalyst of the Solificati's downfall, when, in 1470, he led the Order of Reason to ambush the others of the First Cabal. At his trial, Heylel proclaimed that he had done it to teach the Traditions a lesson, showing them that the Order of Reason was more unified than the Traditions, and that the Traditions could work together when they put their minds to it (as they had when they hunted and captured him). For his part in what became known as the Great Betrayal, Heylel was sentenced to death, and his twin Avatars were ripped from him and destroyed (see The Fragile Path). The appellation Thoabath ("Abomination") was added to his name on all records of the trial. Many Solificati defended Heylel's actions, proclaiming that he took the bold step of self-sacrifice to bind the Traditions. Others despised Heylel for his betrayal and saw his goals as lofty but corrupted, no doubt by the Order of Reason itself. The rift further damaged the Solificati and, when combined with th distrust of other Traditions, it caused their collapse. [From the Book of Crafts (WW4011), p.33-34] Organization Internally, the Children of Knowledge still call themselves the Solificati (singular Solificato). They consider their Tradition to be the oldest of all, and can trace their Magic back to the European alchemical research of the Middle Ages, then the art of Spain's Moors. The Moors had actually adopted their craft from the Greeks, who had developped alchemy in Egypt in the fourth century B.C. The Children of Knowledge revere the ancient Hellenistic figure Hermes Trimesgistus, the Thrice-Great, as the founder of their magical tradition, and some honor his original form, the Egyptian deity Thoth, god of mathematics and science. [From the Book of Crafts (WW4011), p.32] Guilds There have never been any internal guilds within the Solificati. Version Differences Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade Category:Glossary Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade glossary